


La prima regola del Fight Club è che non si parla del Fight Club

by b_cheng



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_cheng/pseuds/b_cheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey è fuori. Non ha motivo di restare. Allo stesso tempo vedere Gansey è, in realtà, l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe. E non ha nessun altro posto in cui andare. Monmouth Manufacturing non è la sua casa e non lo sarà mai, ma è qualcosa, che gli piaccia o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima regola del Fight Club è che non si parla del Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questa è l'ultima delle storie scritte mesi fa ([qui](http://kuma-cla.livejournal.com/17568.html)) e cross-postata solo ora. Si tratta anche del primo tentativo con la coppia. Il prompt era _The Raven Cycle, Ronan/Adam: Ronan si ritrova sempre più spesso a dover curare le ferite ad Adam. Bonus se Adam continua a non volergli rivelare che è il padre e picchiarlo_.

Non sapeva dove altro andare quindi ovviamente è andato da Gansey.

Ad aprirgli però è Ronan, canotta sformata e cuffie in testa.

«Non c'è» gli dice laconico fissandolo e per un istante Adam pensa che ora gli chiuderà la porta in faccia. Con Ronan non si può mai sapere e in fondo, considera, sarebbe da lui.

Lynch invece si sposta e gli lascia il fardello della decisione: entrare o andarsene.

Per qualche secondo rimane immobile davanti l'ingresso, l'occhio che pulsa dolorosamente.

Gansey è fuori. Non ha motivo di restare. Allo stesso tempo vedere Gansey è, in realtà, l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe. E non ha nessun altro posto in cui andare. Monmouth Manufacturing non è la sua casa e non lo sarà mai, ma è qualcosa, che gli piaccia o no.

Quindi entra e il rumore della porta che si chiude alle sue spalle lo fa quasi sobbalzare. Forse restare non è stata una buona idea. Forse restare è stata una pessima idea. Anche Noah sembra non esserci. Dovrebbe andarsene, sì, dovrebbe proprio.

Ronan esce dal bagno in quel momento e gli lancia qualcosa. Adam istintivamente la afferra: è fredda, è una lattina. È una lattina _per lui, per il suo occhio_.

Guarda Ronan senza riuscire a mascherare lo stupore per quell'insolito gesto altruistico, ma Lynch è già tornato nella sua stanza.

 

 

Henry non è il primo, quel giorno, a chiedergli come si sia procurato quell'occhio nero, ma si sta rivelando il più insistente e il meno facile da convincere. Gansey è pronto ad intervenire e Adam a morire piuttosto che accada.

«La prima regola del Fight Club è che non si parla del Fight Club» recita Ronan passando tra loro come buona educazione vieta di fare «Cheng, dovresti saperlo anche tu, no?»


End file.
